1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching at least one flower pot. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for attaching at least one flower pot to a tree trunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for devices for attaching flower pots to a tree trunk have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. Des. 210,302 to Lansford teaches the ornamental design for a planter.
A SECOND EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,457 to Dromboski teaches a bracket arrangement adapted to support a plurality of flowerpots or similar articles. The bracket comprises an integral member fabricated from a flexible material having a horizontal central portion located between two arcuate end portions, each end portion terminating in an opened circular loop with a traverse arm extending from said central portion, said central portion having an extending projection relatively centrally located thereon and at least two apertures located on said central portion on either side of said projection to enable the coupling of an additional bracket of a mirror-image configuration to said bracket form a composite bracket configuration having a pole accommodating coupling means formed by the coaction of said extending projections.
A THIRD EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,141 to D""Alessandro teaches a planter for supporting a plurality of plant pots around the trunk of a tree comprising a plurality of identical, flat segments, each segment forming the arc of a circle having an opening in the middle to support a flower pot. A pair of arcuate slots are located on opposite sides of the opening, the segments overlapping each other with the arcuate slots on overlapping segments being aligned with each other and surround the trunk. A bolt extends through each pair of aligned slots held together by a wind nut which are locked together after sliding said overlapping segments with respect to each other to closely fit the outline of the trunk. The segments can be designed to accommodate a pole with a rectangular cross section.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,014 to Lelong teaches a tensile support device comprising a pair of rigid, elongated members which are horizontally disposed and attached closely together at their outer ends and held widely spaced apart by a cable or strap at their inner ends which rest against a supporting surface, such as a wall, a tree, a pole, or a plurality of balcony posts. A tensional support cable is fastened at its lower end to the outer ends of the members or to the connection between the outer ends of the members and at its upper end to the supporting surface, or to a window sill by using an auxiliary bracket, at a point substantially above the inner ends, whereby a compressive force is created along the rigid members when a plant container is hooked over the connection between the outer ends.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. Des. 369,123 to D""Alessandro teaches the ornamental design for a tree planter.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE U.S. Pat. No. D450,624 S to Stern teaches the ornamental design for a flower holder.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for devices for attaching flower pots to a tree trunk have been provided in the prior art that are to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching at least one flower pot to a tree trunk that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching at least one flower pot to a tree trunk that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching at least one flower pot to a tree trunk that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a device for attaching at least one flower pot to a tree trunk. At least one flower pot holder holds the at least one flower pot, respectively. A strap engages the at least one flower pot holder and attaches the at least one flower pot holder to the tree trunk. A skirt is an elongated sheet of material that engages the at least one flower pot holder and wraps around the tree trunk. Each flower pot holder is a continuous rod bent into a vertical portion and a horizontal portion. The vertical portion is U-shaped and abuts against the tree trunk. The horizontal portion has a neck that extends perpendicularly outwardly and continuously from the vertical portion and a head that is ring-shaped and extends coplanarly outwardly and continuously from, and is wider than, the neck and holds one flower pot.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.